The Wizarding World RPG
by AmorphousNot
Summary: Alex dies only to find himself reincarnated with a Gamer system and headed to Hogwarts. Starts in 1989, two years before the main events.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is my first attempt at writing. Review and share your thoughts.**

* * *

Alex opened his eyes to the giant white glowing letters of **GAME OVER **flashing in front of him.

After a few minutes of sitting there in stunned silence, the words changed.

**The Wizarding World RPG**

**New Game**

Alex had read enough to have a general idea of what was going on, but he was having trouble remembering certain things. He remembered that he died, but he didn't remember how. He couldn't remember his family either. The only personal details he could remember was his name. With nothing better to do, he decided to continue along with whatever this was

"New game," he said aloud.

**Would you like a tutorial?**

"Yes"

**To view your stats sheet, say or think "Status."**

"Status." As he said this, a blue screen appeared in front of him showing his stats, along with explanations for what they did.

**Hp- health points, this measures your health, upon reaching 0, you will die. You gain 10 for every point of endurance. **

**Mp- Mana points, this measures your magical energy and how many spells you can cast. You gain 10 for every point of intelligence. **

**Str- strength, this measures your physical power **

**End- endurance, this measures endurance, stamina.**

**Dex- dexterity, this measures speed, coordination, reflexes, and balance.**

**Int- intelligence, this measures knowledge, wisdom, and perception.**

**Cha- charisma, this measures your charm and social awareness **

**You will receive 5 stat points to distribute freely every time you level up.**

Alex took a moment to absorb this until a new screen popped up.

**Perks. There are many perks to choose from that will grant you special powers. You will receive one perk point, or PP, per level. You currently have the perk Gamer's Mind**

**Gamer's Mind**

**Allows the player to calmly and logically think things through and grants immunity to any psychological and mental damage**.

**Gamer's Body**

**Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping restores Hp, Mp, and all mass effects.**

**You may choose 2 bonus perks to start.**

**Metamorphmagus- You gain the ability to change your appearance at will.**

**Eidetic Memory- You have a perfect memory and can recall anything with a thought.**

**Polyglot- You have an instant mastery of 3 languages of your choosing. (Can be bought multiple times).**

**Bare Necessities- You no longer require sustenance or sleep.**

…

The list went on for quite a while but in the end, he decided to pick metamorphmagus and eidetic memory. After that, the tutorial went over his inventory and quests. It worked the same way as in most stories online so he skipped over it.

**Before starting your adventure you must now create your character and choose your name.**

**Hair: Wavy Black**

**Eyes: Emerald Green**

**Name: Alexander Cromwell**

**Accept?**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a train whistle. I was disoriented for a second as I received a new set of memories. I was raised in an orphanage and grew up with no friends due to being a reclusive and quiet kid. Saved me the trouble of dealing with a new family. I began to scan my surroundings. I was in an empty train compartment with a trunk on the top shelf and a wand in my pocket.

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

**Observe Lvl 1**

**Allows the player to observe objects, situations, and people to gather information.**

**Aspen Wand**

**A magical wand crafted by Garrick Ollivander using aspen wood and a phoenix feather.**

**Magic spells cost 50% less mana to use **

**Magic spells are 50% more powerful**

After going through my trunk, I found some books, a few turning out to be skillbooks.

**You obtained the skill book [Magical Drafts and Potions]. Will you learn this? [Yes][No]**

I chose no for now. "Stats"

**Name: Alexander Cromwell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: N/A**

**Level: 1 Next Level: 00.00%**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 5**

**END: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**INT: 5**

**CHA: 5**

**Skill Points: 0**

**Perk Points: 0**

**Money: 0**

**Skills and Perks**

**[Gamer's Mind] Lv MAX**

**Allows the player to calmly and logically think things through and grants immunity to any psychological and mental damage**.

**[Gamer's Body] Lv MAX**

**Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping restores Hp, Mp, and all mass effects.**

**[Observe] Lv 1**

**Allows the player to observe objects, situations, and people to gather information.**

**[Metamorphagus]**

**You can change your appearance at will.**

**[Eidetic Memory] **

**You have a perfect memory and can recall anything with a thought.**

Soon I heard the train whistle blow again, and with a jolt, the train started moving. With nothing to do for the next few hours, I decided to read to pass the time. About 10 minutes in, there was another ping

**Diligent studying causes your INT to raise by 1.**

It surprised me a bit. To test this further I decided to do some push ups. Upon reaching 10, my arms felt stiff and weak. This was accompanied by another ping.

**Pushing your body to its limits causes your STR to raise by 1.**

Confirming that I could raise my stats by doing activities related to them, I continued to read my grade 1 spell the course of the train ride, I received the stat notification three times, and upon finishing the book I acquired a new skill.

**You've obtained the skill [Magic Casting].**

**[Magic Casting] Lv 1 EXP: 0.0%**

**As a wizard, you have the ability to wield magic and cast spells.**

**Passive: Charmes, Jinxes, Curses, and other magical spells are 10% more powerful.**

After testing a simple Lumos spell, I packed up my book and put on my robes as the train slowed to a stop. I heard people shuffling around up and down the train. I could see a silhouette of Hogwarts in the distance.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I should have him in the same year as Harry or move him back a few years so he can participate in the TriWizard tournament later down the lane. Leave your thoughts in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Stepping off the train, I hear Hagrid's booming voice calling for all first years. Looking at the giant man, I cast observe.

**Rubeus Hagrid Lv ?**

Observing some of the kids around me, I realized I could only see the level of those close to mine.

**Cedric Diggory Lv 3**

**Fred Weasley Lv 4**

**George Weasley Lv 4**

**The level of [Observe] has risen by one.**

All the other kids ranged anywhere from level 2 to 5. I climbed into a boat with 2 random first years and we set off towards the castle. As the towering castle came in to view, my breath caught in my throat. Up until now, it hadn't really set in, but I would be able to learn _magic._ Along with this realization, were thoughts of the grim future this world would face.A slight sense of panic set in before [**Gamer's Mind] **quashed it.

I knew I would need a plan. First things first, I needed to find some books on Occlumency. Although, [**Gamer's Mind] **would prevent any mental damage, it didn't say anything about defending against intrusions. I would assume that means I'm still vulnerable to Legilimency.

**New Quest available.**

**[****Fortify Your Mind]**

**Find information on Occlumency and begin the quest to fortify your mind.**

**Completion Rewards: 100 EXP**

**A defense against mental intrusions.**

Seeing as the Marauder's Map wasn't in possession of the twins, I would need to snag that too. It would make getting around this labyrinth many times easier.

**New Quest available.**

**[Mischief Managed]**

**Sneak into Filch's office without getting caught and obtain the legendary Marauder's Map**

**Completion Rewards:250 EXP**

**A map to Hogwarts.**

We landed on the shore soon after. Hagrid led us up a narrow path and pounded on the wooden doors. Out walked Professor McGonagall, with a stern look on her face.

**Minerva McGonagall Lv ?**

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." She led us into the Great Hall and started explaining the sorting process.

"Soon I will lead you into the Great Hall to be sorted. When I call your name, you will step up to the stool and put the hat on. After being sorted, take a seat and wait for the feast to start. I suggest you take these few moments to smarten up, as the whole school will be present."

She left us in the entry hall for a few moments to prepare the sorting ceremony. Just then, 4 ghosts floated through the wall and the muggleborns started screaming.

**The Bloody Baron Lv 11**

**Nearly Headless Nick Lv 10**

These were the highest levels I was able to identify up until this point. From this, I can assume that I'm only able to view levels 10 above mine. McGonagall soon returned and led us into the Great Hall in a single file line. The first to be sorted was a boy named Miles Bletchley, who went to Slytherin.

"Cromwell, Alexander", McGonagall called my name.

I walked to the front of the room and placed the hat over my head. I didn't have any particular preference towards a house, so I just listened as the Sorting Hat deliberated over my placement.

"Hmmm, brave but not foolhardy like most Gryffindors. Willing to work hard, but not one for loyalty. Ah, here it is an ambition to learn all you can about magic. That settles it then."

"RAVENCLAW!" As the hat shouted the colors of my robes changed to blue and bronze. One of the middle tables applauded the loudest while the rest of the houses, politely clapped along. I took a seat with the rest of the 'Claws and tuned out the rest of the sorting. Instead, I decided to check out the available perks.

**Perks **

**Polyglot- You have an instant mastery of 3 languages of your choosing. (Can be bought multiple times).**

**Bare Necessities- You no longer require sustenance or sleep. **

**Giant's Strength- Every five levels, gain an automatic 5 point boost to STR. Retroactive.**

**Goblin's Greed- Earn an extra 5% to any money obtained.**

**Merlin's Descendant- Every 5 levels, gain an automatic 5 point boost to INT. Retroactive.**

**Animagus- Choose and customize animagus form of your choice. **

Although the **[Giant's Strength] **and **[Merlin's Descendant] **perks were tempting, seeing as they were retroactive, I could buy them at any time and still gain the maximum benefits. Instead, I decided to buy **[Bare Necessities] **next time I leveled up. I would have a lot more time to get things done without the need for sleep. The Sorting came to an end, with only Roger Davies joining him in Ravenclaw.

After Dumbledore finished his customary speech, food began to appear on the plates. Out of curiosity, I cast observe on some of the food.

**[Lamb Chops] (Food)**

**A simple dish cooked by the house elves of Hogwarts. Restores 30 HP and 10 mp.**

Observing some of the other dishes granted similar results. I stealthily stored some food in my inventory when I was sure no one was paying attention. My train of thought was broken when Roger decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Roger Davies, you're a muggleborn right? I thought maybe we should stick together seeing as we're the only first years in Ravenclaw and maybe I could answer any questions you have about the Wizarding World?"

I didn't really have any interest in hanging out with an 11 year olds, but I saw no reason to alienate myself right off the bat. I'll be spending the next 7 years here, might as well make what friends I can. I put on a fake smile and tried to lay on a bit of the muggleborn wonder towards everything magical.

"Nice to meet you Roger. My name is Alexander Cromwell, but you can call me Alex. I would really appreciate that. Everything here is amazing! I don't even know where to start."

Over the course of the feast, I asked him mundane questions I thought muggleborns would be curious about and took the time to find out some personal details. Roger was a halfblood. His brother had attended Hogwarts and graduated 2 years ago. If I remember correctly, Roger eventually becomes the Ravenclaw Quidditch team captain. Speaking of Quidditch, maybe I should join the team? That would be an easy way to gain popularity. By the end of the conversation I had learned a new skill and leveled it up twice. I had also learned of a new function in the Gamer system

**[Deception] Lv 3 EXP: 25%**

**The act of deceiving someone into believing your lies or falsehoods. **

**CHA+15= Chance of Success**

**20% Chance of Success**

**-5% for every 5 levels someone is above you.**

**Unlocked Reputation List**

**The reputation list will categorize your reputation and relationship with people. Unless a person has a reason for hating you, your reputation starts 0, Neutral with anyone upon first meeting them. Here is the rating list**

**0 to 10= Liked**

**10 to 25= Friends**

**25 to 50= Trusted**

**50 to 75= Exalted**

**75 to 100= Worshipped**

**Roger Davies****\- Friends 25**

It was a bit surprising to see that Roger already viewed me as a friend. But he is after all 11. That can also explain away how easy it was to fool him with my low chance of success with **[Deception]**.

Dinner soon came to an end. After Dumbledore finished his recap of the rules, we were led up to the fifth floor by our prefect. We stopped in front of a with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"This is the entrance to our common room," the prefect explained,"in order to enter, you have to answer the riddle. If you can't get the answer right, then you'll have to wait for someone who can. Now, the first person to answer the riddle will get the first pick of their room."

"I am always in front of you but never behind you. What am I?" the knocker asked.

After a moment of silence I spoke up.

"The future." With that, the door swung open, and I stepped past everyone to enter the common room. A moment later, everyone else filed in. While the upperclassmen headed off to bed, the prefect told us to collect our time tables here in the common room at 7:00 am the next morning. With that, he sent us off to bed.

While everyone else was turning in for the night, I had different plans. I first had to wait to ensure everyone was asleep. To pass the time, I decided to do some push ups to raise my stats. After a few hours of this and some stat gains I had decided I had waited long enough

**Pushing your body causes STR to increase by 1.**

**Pushing your body causes your STR to increase by 1.**

**Pushing your body causes your END to increase by 1.**

**Pushing your body causes your END to increase by 1.**

It was the middle of the night by the time I finished. Peeking out of my room, I made sure the common room was empty. I proceeded to sneak out and make my way to the first floor. All this sneaking around earned me yet another skill.

**Through continuous use, you have created a new skill**

**[Stealth] ****Lv 1 EXP: 10.00%**

**Allows you to avoid detection when sneaking around and makes your presence more difficult to notice.**

**DEX+5= Chance of Success**

**10% Chance of Success**

I eventually found Filch's office and made my way in. I made a beeline for the drawer marked "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous." Ruffling through it, I found a faded and tattered brown piece of parchment.

Unfolding it, I tapped my wand on it and chanted, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

As soon as I finished the phrase, lines of ink spread out across the page. I could see most people on the map were stationary in their dorm rooms. But there was one name on the map headed this way.

It was Filch. He was coming back to his office! I immediately took off to the nearest hidden passage and started making my way back to my dorm. As the passage closed I could hear Filch telling Mrs. Norris to sniff me out. Thankfully, I was able to make it back to my room without anymore encounters. As soon as i was safe in my room again, I heard a ping.

**[Quest Complete]**

**You have earned 250 EXP**

**You have acquired the Marauder's Map**

**Mini-Map function unlocked.**

**Your level has been raised by 1.**

After I closed the notification, a circular map appeared in the corner of my vision. It had the same function as the Marauder's Map and I toggle it on or off if it ever got disruptive.

I decided to open my stats and apply my perk point.

**Name: Alexander Cromwell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: N/A**

**Level: 2 Next Level: 75.00**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 8**

**END: 7**

**DEX: 5**

**INT: 9**

**CHA: 5**

**Skill Points: 5**

**Perk Points: 1**

**Money: 0**

**[Available Perks]**

**Polyglot- You have an instant mastery of 3 languages of your choosing. (Can be bought multiple times).**

**Bare Necessities- You no longer require sustenance or sleep. **

**Giant's Strength- Every five levels, gain an automatic 5 point boost to STR. Retroactive.**

**Goblin's Greed- Earn an extra 5% to any money obtained.**

**Merlin's Descendant- Every 5 levels, gain an automatic 5 point boost to INT. Retroactive.**

**Animagus- Choose and customize animagus form of your choice. **

I chose **[Bare Necessities] **and immediately felt my fatigue vanish along with the appetite I had worked up during my work out session. With this issue settled, I decided to sleep until morning and explore some of the castle tomorrow night.

* * *

**Most people wanted him to be moved a few years back, so I put him in the same year as the twins. Progress will probably be a bit slow for these first few chapters but I plan to speed it up eventually. Hope everyone enjoyed. Feel free to leave your thoughts in a review or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Last chapter, I forgot to write in that Alex earned a CHA point for becoming friends with Roger. Sorry about that, it's fixed now. Also, if anyone has any perk ideas, feel free to PM it to me. If I like it I'll add it in.**

* * *

**You have slept in a bed. All HP and MP restored. Negative status effects removed.**

I awoke feeling energized and focused. I still had an hour until I had to go collect my schedule so I decided to raise my stats. The only stat I hadn't raised so far was **DEX**, so I started with trying to find a way to do this.

After attempting a few handstands and taking a few tumbles, I finally heard a ping

**Pushing your body has caused your DEX to increase by 1.**

A smile broke out on my face and I kept at it. Over the course of the next hour I received the notification two more times.

**Pushing your body has caused your DEX to increase by 1.**

**Pushing your body has caused your DEX to increase by 1.**

Seeing as I had 10 minutes left until 7:00 am, I decided to brush my teeth and take a quick shower. One benefit of **[Gamer's Body] **is that I don't sweat. After drying up I headed downstairs to find Professor Flitwick handing out Schedules.

First years had a pretty light schedule so I had plenty of free time. My first class, History of Magic, would run from 9 am to 10 am. After that, I was free until lunch at 12 pm. From there, I would head to DADA for an hour and I was free for the rest of the day. The rest of the week wasn't much different, just different classes.

Seeing as I still had a whole two hours of free time until my first class, I stopped by the Great Hall while it was still mostly empty and stocked up as much food as I could in my inventory. I headed straight towards the 7th floor after this. I wandered around for awhile until I came across a painting of a man teaching trolls ballerina.

After pacing back and forth in front of it three times, all the while thinking of a quiet place to study, a door popped into existence on the other side of the hall. Upon entering, I saw a huge bookcase against the wall filled with hundreds of books and tomes. In the center of the room, there were a few plush armchairs surrounding a table.

I approached the table and sat down. Now it was time to test a few things.

"Room bring me a pair of shoes!" In the center of the table, a simple pair of running shoes appeared. Picking them up, I tried leaving the room with them. As soon as I stepped out of the room with them, they disappeared.

"Guess I can't take anything with me," I said as I entered the room again," Room, bring me a book on Occlumency."

Just as I requested an Occlumency book appeared on the table. Unfortunately, I couldn't use it as a skill book, probably due to it being created by the Room Of Requirement. Hopefully, it would grant me the **[Occlumency] **skill after I finish reading it. It explained that to start on the path of Occlumency, you must first learn to meditate and clear your mind. After that, you must sink into your mind and begin organizing your memories. Once your mind is organized and neat, you can begin to put up barriers to defend against legilimency or even create false memories to mask the real ones.

I finished the short text within 40 minutes, and began to practice the first step, meditation. **[Gamer's Mind] ** made it laughably easy to slip into a trance, and my perk **[Eidetic Memory] **meant all of my memories were readily available and organized. I was brought out of my meditative trance by a flood of pings and notifications.

**Through a special action, you have unlocked a new skill.**

**[Meditation] Lv 1 EXP: 00.00%**

**Slip into a trance that helps you recover your magical energy and health faster.**

**MP Regen +10%**

**HP Regen +10%**

**[Meditation] has leveled up.**

**[Meditation] has leveled up.**

…**..**

**[Meditation] Lv 5 EXP: 25.00%**

**Slip into a trance that helps you recover your magical energy and health faster.**

**MP Regen +50%**

**HP Regen +50%**

**Through a special action, you have unlocked a new skill.**

**[Occlumency] Lv 1 EXP: 00.00%**

**Allows the user to organize and fortify their mind against foriegn influences. Every level increases INT by 1.**

**[Occlumency] has leveled up.**

**[Occlumency] has leveled up.**

…**..**

**[Occlumency] Lv 5 EXP: 25.00%**

**Allows the user to organize and fortify their mind against foriegn influences. Every level increases INT by 1.**

**[Quest completed] **

**You have earned 100 EXP.**

**Your level has been raised by 1.**

I blinked. And blinked again. Then, my face broke into a grin. The combinations of **[Gamer's Mind] **and **[Eidetic Memory] **allowed me to just skip the first stage all together and start on fortifying my mind against intruders. On top of that I even earned a very useful skill and leveled up. With the significant boost in **INT**, caused by **[Occlumency]**, I could almost feel myself getting smarter and my brain working faster.

"Full Stat List," I stated out loud. I wanted to see the progress I had achieved in these past two days of my new life.

**Name: Alexander Cromwell**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: N/A**

**Level: 3 Next Level: 16.67%**

**HP: 120/120**

**MP: 190/190**

**STR:8**

**END:7**

**DEX: 8**

**INT: 14**

**CHA:6**

**Stat Points:10**

**Perk Points:1**

**Money: 0**

**Skills and Perks**

**[Gamer's Mind] Lv MAX**

**Allows the player to calmly and logically think things through and grants immunity to any psychological and mental damage**.

**[Gamer's Body] Lv MAX**

**Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping restores Hp, Mp, and all mass effects.**

**[Observe] Lv 3 EXP: 22.0%**

**Allows the player to observe objects, situations, and people to gather information.**

**[Magic Casting] Lv 1 EXP: 0.0%**

**As a wizard, you have the ability to wield magic and cast spells.**

**Passive: Charmes, Jinxes, Curses, and other magical spells are 10% more powerful.**

**[Deception] Lv 3 EXP:**

**25%The act of deceiving someone into believing your lies or falsehoods. **

**CHA+15= Chance of Success**

**20% Chance of Success**

**-5% for every 5 levels someone is above you.**

**[Stealth] Lv 1 EXP: 10.00%**

**Allows you to avoid detection when sneaking around and makes your presence more difficult to notice.**

**DEX+5= Chance of Success**

**10% Chance of Success**

**-5% for every 5 levels someone is above you.**

**[Meditation] Lv 5 EXP: 25.00%**

**Slip into a trance that helps you recover your magical energy faster.**

**MP Regen +50%**

**[Occlumency] Lv 5 EXP: 25.00%**

**Allows the user to organize and fortify their mind against foriegn influences. Every level increases INT by 1.**

**[Metamorphmagus]**

**You can change your appearance at will.**

**[Eidetic Memory] **

**You have a perfect memory and can recall anything with a thought.**

**[Bare Necessities]**

**You no longer require sustenance or sleep.**

I smiled to myself. If I improved this much in only 2 days, then what could I achieve with even more time? Did I have any limits? Perhaps I could even one day defeat Voldemort in place of Harry? My inner monologue was interrupted by yet another ping.

**2 New Quests available.**

**[****Hunt for the Horcruxes]**

**Find Voldemort's Horcruxes and destroy them to make him mortal once again.**

**[0/6]**

**Completion Rewards**

**10,000 EXP per Horcrux**

**?**

**?**

**[Snake Killer]**

**Defeat Voldemort once and for all. (Hunt for Horcruxes must be completed to finish this quest.)**

**Completion Rewards**

**100,000 EXP**

**Exalted Reputation with all of Magical Britain.**

**Hated Reputation with all blood purists.**

**New Title- ?**

**?**

**?**

I paused for a moment in thought. I was tempted to accept these quests. It was a huge undertaking and I couldn't decide right at this moment, so instead I pushed the notifications to the side and headed off to class.

History of magic was boring, but at least I earned another **INT **for paying attention in class. Afterward, I spent some time with Roger Davies and explored the castle with him. Come lunch time, I decided to socialise with the upper year Ravenclaws to raise my **CHA **stat.

**Due to socialising and making new friends CHA has risen 3 points.**

I walked to DADA with Roger afterwards. Fortunately, the DADA teacher this year was actually useful, so I was able to gain another point in **INT**. After class, Roger and I went our separate ways. I headed directly to the Room of Requirement, this time for a different purpose. This time, after entering the ROR, I found a long circular race track. Off to the side was a set of weights I could use to raise **STR**. For the next 6 hours, I switched off between running the track and lifting weights. By the end of it I had gained multiple physical stat points

**Pushing your body causes your END to rise by 2**

**Pushing your body has caused your DEX to rise by 1**

**Pushing your body has caused your STR to rise by 1**

Satisfied with this, I headed back to Ravenclaw Tower. On my way to my room, I grabbed copies of my school books for this year from the Ravenclaw private library. 5 of the 8 books were skill books. The charms, transfiguration, and DADA books taught me all the skills needed for first year and caused my **[Magic Casting] **skill to rise 3 levels. I also earned a new skill from the Potion book.

**You have learned [Potion Brewing] **

**[Potion Brewing] Lv 1**

**The art of brewing potions is now open to you. Potions you brew are now 5% more powerful. **

Before heading off to bed I decided to distribute the perk point I earned earlier with my level up

**Polyglot- You have an instant mastery of 3 languages of your choosing. (Can be bought multiple times).**

**Animagus- Choose and customize an animagus form of your choice. **

**Goblin's Greed- Earn an extra 5% to any money obtained. (⅓)**

**Giant's Strength- Every five levels, gain an automatic 5 point boost to STR. Retroactive.**

**Merlin's Descendant- Every 5 levels, gain an automatic 5 point boost to INT. Retroactive.**

**Veela's Charm- Every five levels, gain an automatic 5 point boost to CHA. Retroactive**

**Unicorn's Grace- Every five levels, gain an automatic 5 point boost to DEX. Retroactive.**

Since the stat perks were all retroactive, I decided to purchase them at a later date. Instead, I bought the **[Goblin's Greed] **perk. I had an idea for the next time I went to the Room of Requirement, and this perk would be useful if it worked.

Instead of sleeping away the rest of the night, I practiced my **[Occlumency]**, netting me some skill experience. At 6 am, I headed off to the Room of Requirement. Upon entering the room, I made a request.

"Bring me all the lost change in Hogwarts." The floor was covered in waste high piles of coins. I started shoveling the money into my inventory stacks at a time. Since this money was pulled from places throughout the castle and not created by the room, I would be able to keep it after leaving.

**Money: 31,500 G, 0 S, 0 K**

The **[Goblin's Greed] **perk added on an extra 31,500 galleons to what I found. With 1 galleon equaling roughly $25, I was almost a millionaire with this money. Satisfied, I headed to class.

For the next few days a cycle continued. I would head to class and train in the Room of Requirement whenever I could. After my stats breached 10 it was more difficult to raise them. Come night, I would practice **[Occlumency] **while everyone slept. I was making slow but steady progress.

One day, on my way back to Ravenclaw Tower, the monotony was broken. I had received a notification I hadn't seen before.

**You have discovered a new dungeon. Would you like to enter?**

**[Yes] [No]**

* * *

**AN: Sorry, lots of game texts this chapter. Let me know what you guys think about the quests related to Voldemort. Should he take them or leave Voldemort to Harry? **

**One of the issues with my decisions to move him back a few years is that all the crazy stuff happens in the later years. So for now, I'm trying to think of stuff he can do.**

**For anyone wondering about an update schedule, it will be 1 guaranteed chapter a week plus whatever I feel like writing on top of that.**

**Like I said at the beginning of the chapter feel free to PM any Perk or Quest ideads. Leave your thoughts in a review.**


End file.
